Status Quo
by Jahara
Summary: My first fanfic. A surprise character and everyone has a partner. Slash too.


SGA FF – Lemon

Prologue

A van screeched to a halt at the entrance of quiet suburban neighborhood where a party is taking place. Five shadows in full, unmarked riot gear emerge from the side door and move with military precision as they aim their weapons and storm the house. "This is a U.S. Government operation! Everyone on the ground, NOW!" one of the shadows yells, but everyone just keeps drinking and dancing, thinking this is just one of their hosts' more elaborate pranks. Some people even laugh. "This does not appear to be effective, Colonel Carter." "I think I got that when they ignored us, Teal'c." One of the smaller figures pulled a strange looking weapon from its vest that opened with a mechanical whir and a beeping whistle. The figure points it at several of the party goers before finding one it deemed a suitable target. As the trigger was pulled a stream of strange blue energy shot out of the hand gun and struck the target in the center of his chest. "Target two is neutralized," it voiced as the victim of the blast collapsed in a sprawling heap on the floor. For a few moments, panic and chaos controlled the property as the guests fled the house in a desperate attempt to avoid the strangers. "Well, why couldn't we just have done that in the first place?" one of the shadows asked in a southern drawl. The shadow next to it shoved the questioner in the shoulder in exasperation. "Cam!" he exclaimed. "We are supposed to do this with as little damage and fuss as we can! That does not include shooting the guys with Zats!" Suddenly the only people left in the room were fifteen young men in a line facing the shadows. They were rapidly communicating in fierce looking hand signals. They stopped as rapidly as they began and as one attacked the five shadows across from them. The fighting was intense, with the shadows rapidly losing whatever advantage they possessed at the beginning of the conflict. One of the young men threw a shadow against the wall sideways, where he groaned in pain. "Change of plan!" he yelled as he ripped his Zat'nik'atiel from its place on his TAC vest and fired at the strong and leering young man bearing down on him. When all their opponents were unconscious, the shadows removed their helmets and began to search the house room by room. One by one the rooms turned up empty, except for a bedroom where a couple of partygoers were enthusiastically going at it. The shadow that had pulled off his helmet to reveal a dark skinned man with a curious golden emblem on his forehead, simply cocked his eyebrow at them, tilted his head, and watched. "I require you to vacate these premises immediately," he demanded in a calm, low voice. The couple clutched at clothes as they ran out of the room wrapped in bed sheets. The house was empty, with no sign of their primary target. The shadows returned to their point of entry and reported their findings. A shadow on the right of the circle rubbed a hand over his face wearily and blew out an explosive breath. "Jack is not going to like this one bit," he said as he reached for his radio. "General O'Neill, this is Daniel Jackson. We can't find her. She isn't in the house." He listened to the instructions given, wincing slightly at the harsh manner in which they were delivered. "Got it, Jack. We'll be in touch. Jackson out." He went through a series of hallways until he reached the spacious kitchen. He went to the door of the refrigerator with the others following him. As he reached for the handle, Vala and Cam snorted in disbelief. "I hardly think this is an appropriate time for a snack, Daniel," the girl said. "As much as I hate to agree with Vala, I don't think cookies and a glass of milk are going to find Jahara." Cam drawled in a condescending tone. Daniel just continued to rearrange the photographs on the fridge. With a cry of triumph he stepped away from the fridge as it pulls back to reveal an illuminated staircase. The other four members of SG-1quickly pulled up their P-90s in surprise. They turned the flashlights attached to their rifles on and cautiously descended the stairs. They finally reach a door that says 'JJ's Lab: Don't even bother!' and find it cracked. The team can hear acid rock blaring from within. Teal'c takes the lead and pushes the door open further, his Zat at the ready. A girl of about 25 years of age is at the controls of a supercomputer that makes everything the Asgard have given them look like the NASA computers during the Apollo Program. She hears them approach, but thinks it is someone else. "I told you Callum, I don't care if it is your birthday, I don't do parties with children or morons. You fit both unfortunately," she called over her shoulder as she continued to manipulate the controls of the immense machine in front of her. When there was no response to this, she began to turn around. "Do you hear m…" She was abruptly silenced as Teal'c fired his Zat gun at the unsuspecting girl.

SGASG1SGASG1SGA

General O'Neill stopped pacing as the Stargate engaged and Walter called "Wormhole engaged. Atlantis IDC, sir. I'm lowering the shield." A disheveled man emerged from the event horizon followed by another, more portly man, an elegant woman, and a rather large fellow with impressive dreadlocks. The first man stopped at the bottom of the ramp and gave a sloppy salute. "General. Mind telling us what is so important you had to get us up at three o'clock on a Sunday morning?" The portly man stopped at the messy man's elbow and began to complain. "Yeah! I didn't even go to bed until an hour before we got your message, and I didn't even have time for a cup of coffee, let alone a decent breakfast!" "MacKay!" both officers snapped simultaneously. "Okay," he whined. "Let me handle this one, okay Rodney?" his teammate asked as he ran his fingers through his short, spiky, black hair. "Fine Sheppard, it's all yours," he conceded with an irritated wave of his hand. "Follow me," was the terse reply as O'Neill hurried away from the gate. "I don't really have time to explain right now, and I _**know**_ you all won't like what I am allowed to tell you later, but here's the deal. I need you to get her," he points to a girl in a hospital gown on a bed as they round the corner into the infirmary, "To Atlantis before she wakes up and lock her in the most secure cell you have until I say it is okay to let her go." At a nod from Sheppard, the big dreadlocked man went over to the bed and unceremoniously hauled the girl over his shoulder, keeping his gun arm free. "Ronan," the General called, "try to be out of the way before she wakes up." Jack turned to leave and was stopped by MacKay. "Wait! That's it? All we do is pick up a body? We're babysitters? I am the smartest man in two, yes two, galaxies, and you drag me out of bed and back to Earth for a little girl!" MacKay cries outraged. "You requested our most experience team to deal with a sleeping child?" All the technicians and medical personnel make and immediate run for the door, but MacKay does not notice, as he is wrapped up in his ranting. In an instant, O'Neill is at the man's throat. "That sleeping child is the most precious thing in existence to me and you will do what I say, when I say it or I will end you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" All of this was delivered in the barest of whispers, yet somehow those remaining in the room heard every word as clear as if it were shouted. MacKay was so shocked that he couldn't speak. All he could do was to nod dumbly as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Good," O'Neill whispered. "Get back to Atlantis. We'll be contacting you shortly." He walked ou of the infirmary before he could _**really**_ lose control. Damn, but that man irritated the living hell out of him. As the team gathered for the return trip through the gate, an airman hurried forward with a laptop case, a duffel bag, and a rather large shopping bag. "Here sir. Don't forget the Colonel's things." With that she thrust it all at Sheppard and disappeared. "Colonel?" MacKay said perplexed. "This kid is a colonel? In what the crotchety kids corps? If that is a colonel, then I am a fully-charged di-lithium crystal." Sheppard cocked his head to the side and shouted "Dial the gate!" After redistributing his burden more carefully he began to walk forward as the wormhole stabilized. "You know, di-lithium crystals are a lot like ZPMs."


End file.
